FIG. 1 illustrates a sectional view of a BGA package fabricated in accordance with a packaging method of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in accordance with the prior art, a chip 106 is attached to a substrate 100 through an adhesive 102. Thereafter, the chip 106 is interconnected with the substrate 100 through a gold wire 104. Then, the chip 106 and the gold wire 104 are encapsulated and sealed by using an epoxy molding compound 108. Solder balls 110 are then attached to the substrate 100. Subsequently, the substrate is sawed to singulate individual packages, by which a fabrication of the BGA package is completed.
In the BGA package as shown in FIG. 1, a flip-chip bonding is performed by attaching solder balls to a bond pad of the substrate, which requires subsequent a flux printing process and a deflux process. Therefore, the fabrication process of the BGA package becomes complicated and it is hard to miniaturize the package.